This invention relates generally to apparatus designed to facilitate carrying and use of cameras. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved and relatively simple belt-mounted camera carrier.
A wide variety of still photography and motion picture cameras are used in photographically recording a virtually infinite range of scenes and events. In this regard, cameras are frequently carried by individuals having the intent to photograph various scenes and events on a planned or spontaneous basis. For this purpose, in the prior art, a wide range of camera carrying equipment has been proposed to facilitate carrying of a camera preferably in a manner safeguarding the camera against undesired damage, loss and theft. Common camera carrying devices include, for example, elongated straps designed to permit suspension of the camera from a persons neck, shoulder, etc. Other types of popular camera carriers include camera bags which typically include elongated shoulder straps and the like for easy portability.
For some persons and/or for some types of camera equipment, however, shoulder straps and/or neck straps can be relatively uncomfortable for use in transporting a camera, for example, over an extended time period. With this in mind, a variety of alternative camera carrying devices have been proposed typically to include a bracket or holster device adapted for mounting onto the belt of a person carrying the camera. In such devices, the camera is normally removed entirely from the bracket or holster for use in taking pictures. Alternately, in some designs, the camera and bracket/holster device are removed from the belt as a unit for picture taking purposes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,910,470; 3,762,616; 2,209,968; 4,120,434 and D240,094. However, this relatively easy removal of the camera from the belt-mounted position undesirably subjects the camera to relatively easy loss or theft and further subjects the camera to potential damage in the event of accidental dropping.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved camera carrier adapted for convenient belt-mounted carrying of a camera while protecting the camera against undesired loss or damage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.